Acnologia (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860638 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Acnologia |no = 8472 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 61 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 68, 69, 71, 72, 74, 75, 77, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 20, 4, 20, 4, 20, 4, 20, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, is so destructive that the mere mention of his name is terror itself. In times long past, it was said that he was capable of singlehandedly annihilating a nation, and that he could wipe islands off the map with but a roar. The Black Wizard, Zeref, has dubbed him "the most dangerous dragon." Originally human, Acnologia slew countless dragons and bathed in their blood, until he himself transformed into one of their kind. |summon = Cooperation? Hardly...I will simply destroy everything as I wish! |fusion = I will slay everything that I recognize as an enemy!!! |evolution = There is only one thing I desire!! Destruction!!! DESTRUCTION!!!! |hp_base = 6685 |atk_base = 2777 |def_base = 2467 |rec_base = 2071 |hp_lord = 9550 |atk_lord = 3967 |def_lord = 3524 |rec_lord = 2958 |hp_anima = 10667 |rec_anima = 2660 |atk_breaker = 4265 |def_breaker = 3226 |def_guardian = 3822 |rec_guardian = 2809 |def_oracle = 3375 |rec_oracle = 3405 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = The Dragon King |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 100% boost to Def, max HP of Dark types, hugely boosts Spark damage, damage taken may considerably restore HP, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Thunder, Light and Dark types & 50% Spark damage reduction |lsnote = 180% Spark & 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |bb = Black Dragon's Roar Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts own max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may considerably restore HP for 3 turns, adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% HP, fills 6~9 BC, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage & 30% chance to reflect 25% Atk/Def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Black Dragon's Roar Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & elemental and critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 70% HP to Atk/Def, 200% Spark, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction & 15% crit and elemental damage vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 5 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 27 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 27 |sbbmultiplier3 = 650 |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Black Dragon's Roar MAX |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Fire, Thunder, Light, Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 150% HP to Atk/Def, 500% Spark, 90% Atk/Def reduction & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Wings of Darkness |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to attacks for all allies, probable damage reduction to 1, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, damage taken may restore HP & 10% damage reduction |esnote = 15% chance to take 1 damage & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = 860637 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 90% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 70% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances success rate of SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill3_2_note = +10% chance, 50% chance total |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds 27 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes to SBB |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds considerable Spark damage boost for Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 20% chance |omniskill3_6_sp = 15 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 20% vulnerability |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Fills 3~4 BC |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to SBB / UBB |omniskill3_8_note = 30%/50% boost to SBB/UBB |omniskill3_9_sp = 15 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_9_note = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Acnologia2 }}